Home
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Ernie and Marisa realize what they've left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Home was all that Ernie could think about as he sat alone on the dark airplane. He was going to home after almost a week away and the thought filled him with excitement. Others perhaps looked forward to adventures, but he always wanted to get home. Home was his happy place. He had always loved the feelings of safety and security that he only felt when he was at home surrounded by the people loved most. He still did.

Sadly, getting home wasn't the same anymore. His apartment was dark, empty, and quiet when he returned to it after a mission. It wasn't warm and cozy, and it wasn't home. He spent his days off feeling lonely, and his friends' suggestion of getting out more didn't make him feel any better. Even if it took his mind off of his feelings momentarily, it only made him feel worse afterwards—more empty, more alone. Unfortunately, his parents' house didn't feel like home either. Ever since he and KC had moved out, it just wasn't the same. He was glad to see his parents of course, but it wasn't like coming home.

With every birthday that passed, he only found himself feeling more and more depressed. He was alone, homeless although not houseless. His last birthday had been particularly miserable. He was 26 now, old enough to have a home and family of his own, yet he was still alone. It didn't help that his parents and friends were just telling him to get a girlfriend like his effort was the reason that he was still single.

Although the traveling aspect of the Organization wasn't his favorite, the bright spots honestly were being on missions with Marisa. Nothing was cozier than the evenings they spent side-by-side on the couch pouring over mission data on his laptop. The memories that they had made during their four year partnership drew them together, and they shared many inside jokes about the countless mistakes they had made over the years. Most important, though, was the bond they shared. They trusted each other completely knowing that the other would put them first no matter what. Sharing success as well as failure kept them honest and tight no matter what. If he was honest, doing missions with Marisa was the closest thing to home he had.

In the quiet moments, Ernie had always known that he wanted Marisa to be more than his Organization partner. Despite his daily denials, he loved her and wanted her to share his home. She was his best friend, and he wanted nothing more than for his nightly dreams of life with her to come true. Yet, he was always banishing these thoughts from his mind. Marisa didn't like him like that, and he was terrified that she never would.

But when he was honest with himself, he couldn't bring himself to deny what he had always known—they were right for each other, and everything else was wrong. He couldn't have told you how he knew, but he did. It wasn't mere coincidence that they had become the Organization's most talked about partnership. They had what it took because they were right. The love and the trust that they shared anchored them on even the most difficult days. Sure, they disagreed about methods sometimes, but these disagreements actually helped them get better at what they did. When Marisa called him stupid and he told her she was stubborn and unreasonable, they always asked for forgiveness and ended up closer than ever.

Yet, their story didn't have a happy ending. Marisa's world was Bryce—a Congressional staffer who insisted she leave missions early to be home on the weekends. Ernie, well, he was alone. Why wouldn't he be when none of the girls he had ever dated were right because they weren't Marisa? All he had to look forward to was Marisa's announcement that she was getting married and leaving his life forever.

Looking at his reflection in the airplane window, it all felt really stupid. Here he was missing out on a home with the girl he loved because he had never had the courage to face his fears of rejection and admit his feelings to her and himself. Instead, he was watching her turn back into the thoughtless society girl who she used to be. And he was lonely and homeless even though he had the world's best apartment. It was ridiculous, and it had to change. He had to stop pretending long enough to figure out what it meant to fight for what he really wanted. He would do that he promised himself—whatever it took.

* * *

 **Author's note: I love these two, so here's another story about them. It will probably be about as long as the other. We'll see. The next chapter will focus on the crisis that Marisa is facing. I hope you enjoyed this. I'd love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The streetlights finally dimmed as the car turned into her neighborhood, and Marisa felt her brain start to shut down. She wanted to finish out the evening with a nice conversation with Bryce, but she was so tired she couldn't think of anything to say.

Bryce pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. "Thank you for such a lovely evening. Now go get some rest. No sitting up and worrying." He laughed and bopped her on the nose. "Good night, Marisa."

"Goodnight," was the only reply she could muster as she grabbed her purse and tottered inside. Normally, dance until you drop was just an expression, but tonight she felt that that expression actually fit her experience. Her head was throbbing, her back was sore, and her feet ached. The day had been simply too taxing.

As soon as she was inside, she slipped out of her kitten heels and pulled her hair out of its insanely tight bun. She wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was shocked to discover that she still looked almost perfect. Her makeup was practically flawless, and her hair looked full and textured rather than messy. Somehow despite her intense workout, her dress was still hanging smoothly over her tights. If her cheeks glowed, it only served to improve her appearance.

Staring for one second longer, she was greeted not by her current perfection, but the imperfection that she had seen when she had woke up that morning. Her oily hair was falling rather ungracefully out of her messy ponytail. Her makeup was smeared to the point that she looked rather like a raccoon, and her sweatshirt or rather Ernie's was hanging cockeyed over a pair of leggings that were in dire needing of a washing. In her hurry to not miss her flight, she had only had time to straighten her sweatshirt, fix her hair, and wipe some of the old makeup from her face.

Thinking about it all now, the morning almost didn't seem real. Far from the glamorous world of the swing dance club, she had been staked out behind a dumpster with Ernie. The enemy agents who were in possession of the California governor's flash drive had never turned up leaving the duo to limp back to their hotel cold, dirty, and sore. Back at the hotel, they had spent hours in front of their laptops trying to track down the agents. At six am, Ernie had suggest that they would work much better if they got some sleep. Marisa had slept until her alarm went off at noon and then hurried to catch her flight back to DC.

Fortunately, her flight had arrived at its destination on time, and the traffic had not been too bad allowing her to have enough time to go home and get cleaned up before evening. By the time Bryce arrived, a complete transformation had taken place. Smartly dressed, hair not a strand out of place; she looked the part of a congressional staffer's girlfriend rather than a rough and tumble agent. They had gone to their favorite swing dance club where she had felt particularly on top of her game. Finally, the swing dance lessons and her dance background had come together, and she was dancing beautifully. Bryce had been particularly sweet telling her about the craziness of his week and promising her to take her out for a picnic at their favorite mountain tomorrow. Her girlfriends had been there as well, and she had taken advantage of the brief interludes between dances to be the interested friend and ask them about their lives.

She crawled into bed relieved to finally have time to think everything over. Normally, her life felt like a melodious whole balanced by the simplicity of everyday life and the conquests of an Organization career. Tonight, though, she felt her exhaustion interject into her thoughts. As balanced as her life felt, it was far from easy. Far too often, she found herself rushing to try to keep up with everything. Her life as an agent kept her busy traveling around the country and sometimes the world. No matter how tired she felt, she made sure she kept up with Ernie, sharing equally in both the joys and challenges of their work. Despite Bryce's status as a congressional staffer, he wasn't high enough up to know about her work, so he thought that she was a top level makeup sales representative whose travels were to organize deals. As time went on, she found it more and more difficult to explain why she had to be gone every weekend. Instead, she found herself flying to DC on Fridays to be back in time for their swing dance dates.

Tonight, she couldn't shake the feeling that her life was split into two alternate realities. In one, she was the cute girlfriend of a congressional staffer and aspiring politician. She was the almost daughter-in-law of his doting parents and the favorite of the members of his dance club. She was cheerful and bubbly and well loved by everyone. Under the spotlight, she became the ideal—what everyone else wanted to be. In the other reality, she was a brave Organization agent; one half of its most talked about partnership. She was strong and kind and loyal. She braved the often unpleasant smells, sights, and thoughts that accompanied their work. In her partnership, she found security and safety that transcended even the most daring of risks. Most importantly, her work brought the fulfillment of her childhood dream that somehow she would make an impact and live for more than just herself. Knowing that she was making a difference filled her days with purpose.

Maybe she was just tired, but the explanations that she always gave herself felt weak. Instead, she couldn't help but think that her life was inauthentic, fake perhaps. Along with the two realities of her life were two Marisas—one who she was with her partner and coworkers and another who she was with her boyfriend and friends. She had always felt that these two Marisas went hand-in-hand. They were simply Marisa at work and play. What if it wasn't that way? What if she was insincere? If that was true, which reality was home and who was she really?

The questions swirled in her mind leaving her completely confused. As sleep claimed her mind her last thought was that somehow she would eventually find the answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm excited about where this story is going. I expect to write two to three more chapters at this point. If you are reading and enjoying this, I'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ernie?" Marisa's voice broke through the dark reminding Ernie that he wasn't actually alone in the car. "You weren't even listening," she said matter of factly.

Ernie frowned. Her voice was so soothing to him that sometimes the meaning of her words got lost in shuffle. "Sorry." There was no use denying it when she knew exactly what was going on. "And what were you trying to say?"

Marisa continued without hesitation. "I found the most perfect dress online. It has a Peter Pan collar that Bryce loves, and the shade of rust matches my peep toe heels perfectly. I've been looking for a dress like this..."

Ernie found himself checking out again. Coming to grips with how he felt about Marisa had given him a more of an appreciation for her heart, but it didn't help him when he felt like she was merely filling the time. "Hey," he found himself saying. "You okay? You're ramblin' again."

"Yes, I'm doing fabulous. Can't you tell?" She was attempting to match her normal enthusiasm, but he knew her too well to be convinced. "I hate it when you don't listen to me. What do you take me for? A dumb blonde?"

Her words stung leaving him momentarily in shock. "Why would I think that? Marisa, you're my partner and my best friend."

Marisa was angry now. "What am I supposed to think when you won't stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about long enough to listen to me?" Marisa's tone was sharp.

"What?" Ernie felt bitterness creep into his tone. He may have been thoughtless, but he meant no harm. "I'm sorry I can't always listen when I'm having a bad day. But if you can't hack that, you can always find a new partner. I'm sure there's plenty of agents who would jump for the chance to work with you."

She took a deep breath. "Ernie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Marisa placed her hand on his arm, and Ernie instantly calmed down. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm right here. And no, I'm not going to take off on you. Why would I leave something that's this good? I know I'd never find another partner like you."

"I love working with you, Marisa," Ernie said with smile.

"Me too," Marisa replied. "So, partner, you're really okay?"

"Of course, I'm not one to fall apart at the drop of hat. It's just the holidays are my least favorite time to be single. I've always dreamed about spending Christmas with a family of my own. I can't wait to make cookies with the kids and kiss….you know….under the mistletoe." Ernie couldn't help feeling embarrassed as he stumbled over his words. If she had been paying attention…

"That sounds really special. You're going to make some girl really happy someday. I'm sure someone is looking for just that. In fact, I know this girl..." Marisa stopped, and silence filled the air. "I'm sorry. I really think you're going to find someone. You're too cool of a guy not to."

"Thanks," Ernie said grateful for her vote of confidence. "And how are you doing? How's the gift shopping going?"

"It's going well. I just need to find something for Bryce. He's given me a few ideas, but I'll have to keep trying until I find something that works." Marisa's words felt genuine, but Ernie sensed an emptiness that worried him. For the past few weeks, she had seemed a little bit off although he had been unable to pinpoint why.

Marisa was solemn when she continued. "I don't know. I'm just not in the Christmas spirit this year. I'm not really sure why. I mean, it's hard being a spy and balancing all of the normal life stuff too, but it's not like I haven't been doing this for the past few years. Lately, my two worlds have seemed so far apart. Maybe it's my tendency to be whoever people want me to be. I've always been okay with being a lighthearted, social butterfly with my friends and a passionate spy here, but I woke up one day recently I felt like I had lost touch of who I really am. I'm just not sure who I really am anymore. I love my work as a spy, but I'm not sure I'm cut out for it."

Ernie was silent for a moment. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but seeing her this unhappy was even worse. "You're a first rate spy, Marisa. You wouldn't have won the spy of the year award year your first year if you weren't. And I've always thought you did such a great job balancing your work and social lives. You're not just sitting around moping about not having a family like I am."

"You're not that bad," Marisa laughed. "I can't remember the last time we talked about it."

"Well, today duh," Ernie replied. "If we didn't have the rule about it, I imagine I'd be bringing it up every day."

"But you know who you are," Marisa reminded him. "You're the same wonderfully quirky Ernie wherever you go, and me I'm two people stuck in one body."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. You seem like the same old Marisa to me. You're still ambitious and passionate and optimistic."

"But that's just it," Marisa whined. "That's not who I am with my friends. I'm the bubbly push over I was in high school. I like that girl, but I don't miss not having her around."

"Well, then maybe you do know who you are," Ernie said. "Don't doubt yourself. Home's inside of you, remember. You can't get away from it even if you run your farthest. You just have to find the courage to face it."

"But knowing me, I'm not sure I will."

Ernie shook his head. "You're a strong girl, Marisa. I know you're going to do the right thing."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If your a Mraz fan, you probably noticed the line I used in this chapter. The whole story is inspired by his song 93 Million Miles. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you look it up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you're reading this, I'd love to hear from you. The fandom is really dead even though the show is still going strong.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for letting me come over, Mr. Cooper," Marisa said glancing over to the kitchen where Craig was getting them both a cup of coffee.

"Call me Craig," he said laughing. "You've been KC and Ernie's best friend so long you're practically part of the family."

As true as that was, she couldn't help feeling nervous about the purpose of her visit. She didn't want to tell him about her love life, but there was no one else to talk it over with. The fact that it involved Organization business meant that she couldn't bring it up with her parents. She had considered the Organization psychiatrist, but that had felt too impersonal. After making that choice, she was left with the Coopers and Craig. Despite his terrible record with secrets, she knew that she could trust him to be kind and give her wise advice. Still, she sighed as she took a cup of coffee off the tray.

"So, I take it you were hoping to talk," he said sitting down in the chair across from her. "You wouldn't have wanted me to get Kira and Judy out of the house otherwise."

The warmth of his chuckle gave her the confidence to move forward. "You've been a spy forever. I'm sure your work-life balance has gotten off before?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied lightheartedly. "It's the story of a spy's life. We don't really get the natural breaks everyone else does, so we have to find those little moments on the job. You know one time I got to try pasta made by the best chef in Italy? It was exquisite."

She felt a little frustrated by his lack of seriousness. "I bet," she deadpanned.

Both of them were silent for a moment. He was serious again when he spoke. "Seriously though has your work-life balance been off lately?"

She took a deep breath. "I've always prided myself in how well I can manage my personal and professional lives, but lately it's just been a mess. Work is going okay, I guess, but I feel like I'm losing touch with who I really am. When I'm with Bryce and our friends, I'm lighthearted and bubbly. On the job, I'm serious, passionate, and a little gloomy. I'm not really sure which one is me, and it's all feeling really contradictory. "

Criag's tone was gentle. "Are you starting to feel discontent with spying? It's pretty natural that it happens after awhile."

"No….not really," she replied quickly. "I get a little tired of how hands-on it is sometimes, but in general I really love it. I've always dreamed of making a difference. I get to do that every day as a spy, and sharing it with one of my best friends is really special too."

Craig flashed a knowing smile. "So I'm guessing you're trying to decide what to do about Bryce?"

"Yes, I felt really good about it all until recently. I'm just tired of being two people, and I've got to let one go. I asked Ernie about it recently, and he reassured me that I would make the right decision. In that moment, I knew I should break up with Bryce. Since then, I've been fighting the idea. Bryce is everything I've ever wanted. He's sweet and kind and gives me a life outside of spying. We've been together for three years, and he's more in love with me than ever. I don't think I could ever dump him." She stared at the carpet afraid to make eye contact with Craig.

"I'm afraid that's a decision that only you can make," he said seriously. "I've met Bryce, but I don't know him well enough to advise you one way or the other."

She looked up and found his expression calming. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to dump Bryce, but I've got to do something." She felt the tears come to her eyes. "Ernie was my work secret santa this year, and he got me the most thoughtful gifts. Watching him during the reveal, it dawned on me that he's in love with me."

Craig broke into a smile but said nothing, so she continued. "I'd never noticed that before even though we've been working together for years. There were so many signs, but I must have missed them. I've always felt so supported by the fact that he cares about me, but now I'm realizing that it's because he's interested in me. I know it's not going to feel the same working with him ever again, and it just makes the break up with Bryce thing more complicated. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Well, I've known he was in love with you for years. He never said anything, but I saw it in the way he looked at you and talked about missions with you. He really cares about you, Marisa. I love you both so much that I'd love to see you get hitched, but not if that's not what you want. I want you to be happy, with or without Ernie." His words took a weight off of her shoulders. She had nothing to be afraid of if he was going to be this supportive.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what to do? I've got two men madly in love with me—two men I care deeply about. I can't bear to break either of their hearts, but I've got to choose." She sighed again. "Any advice for me at all?"

"Well," Craig replied. "Getting married is about so much more than falling in love. When you get married, you are saying that you've found the person you want make a home with. You can make a home with anyone, but you'll only be happy if it's right…"

"And I don't know which one is right." Marisa interrupted. "That's the problem."

"Hear me out," Craig said gesturing with his hand for emphasis. "Home isn't a shared house or a person you love. It's who you are deep inside—the product of everywhere you've ever been, everyone you've ever known, everything you've ever done. You've got to look inside and find it. Once you know what it is, you can find someone to share it with."

Marisa laughed. "That sounds easy enough, but I'm afraid it's not in my case. How am I supposed to know who I really am when I've been acting like two different people?"

"Look inside, Marisa." He pointed to his chest. "Home is what you can't get away from no matter how far you run. It's what matters to you that no one else cares about. It's the people you couldn't ever live without….You're going to figure this out. I know you feel shallow and frivolous, but you really care. I've always seen that in you. That's why I was so happy to let you hang out with KC and Ernie. I was hoping some of it would rub off on them, and it has." He laughed. "Give yourself some time. You'll get this."

"Thanks, Craig," Marisa said rising from her chair. She knew exactly what she needed to do. "I've got to get going."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this story, and I hope you are enjoying reading it too. I'd love it if you left a review so I can know that there are other Marnie shippers out there. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ernie sunk into the chair of the airport waiting area with a feeling of relief. The call to action had come early this morning. He had struggled to get up and was still barely awake even though he had made it to the airport and through security. Luckily, traveling for missions was second nature for him so he felt fairly sure that everything was in order. He set his backpack on the floor between his knees and took a look at Marisa.

She looked amazing perhaps more together than usual considering the fact that they were going on a mission not to the Organization Christmas party. The ends of her long ponytail were curled, and she wore a beautiful pink sweatshirt with rhinestones and black leggings with lace. Her face was covered with makeup—a lot of makeup even for her. The sound of fingernails on her phone made him realize that she must have gotten a manicure with fake extensions. He glanced away for a moment sure that she had caught him staring, but when he looked back just seconds later the look on her face told him that she hadn't. Instead, her full attention was on her phone.

He looked out the window wondering why she was so interested in her phone all of the sudden. Some might have called her a phone addict, but she was usually aware enough of her surroundings that she didn't totally ignore him. Something was up; he just knew it.

Looking out the window reminded him that he hadn't been awake enough to catch the details of the mission. Asking Marisa about it would be the perfect way to start a conversation, and maybe he'd get lucky enough to be able to find out where they were going. "I think it's going to be a nice day," he ventured.

"Oh," Marisa said making it clear that she hadn't heard him. Her fingers stopped moving, and she looked up. "What did you say?" she asked without looking at him.

"I said, I think it's going to be a nice day." He emphasized each word hoping she would catch the meaning of them.

She did. "No," she responded gently. "I see some clouds in the distance and from what I hear LA is really cloudy today."

"That's too bad," he said not bothering to mask his disappointment that the mission was too confidential to discuss in an airport. Fortunately, she had found a way to sneak in their preliminary destination at least.

Marisa looked back at her phone again. "The day can still be okay."

"Yeah," he agreed. Just like that, the conversation was over, and he instantly wasn't going to get through to Marisa this way. He'd have to try something else.

He couldn't help feeling saddened by the distance that had grown up between them lately. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he hadn't heard from her since their last week of work together before Christmas. That wasn't like her. They were always in communication whether on the job or not, and she never let a day go by without sending him a text.

When they had first teamed up, they had agreed not to text each other when they were off duty hoping to put create some space between their personal and professional lives. However, they had found that they communicated so constantly on the job that it felt weird to be completely out of touch when they were off duty. So, they usually texted each other pictures of everyday life on their days off, and Ernie even called if he was feeling especially lonely.

However, the holidays had been different. Marisa hadn't contacted him at all during her week of holiday break even though he had sent her cryptic messages about his mission. When he had taken a week off afterwards, her lack of communication had left him worried that she had run into trouble on her mission. Fortunately, she had been fine, but he still wasn't sure why she hadn't been communicating with him.

Perhaps it had something to do with the last time they had seen each other—the Organization Christmas party. When he had gotten her for the secret santa, he had taken it as a special opportunity to try to win her heart, and he had gone all out. Every day, he had given her a gift that while small was exactly to her taste. His gift for the reveal had raised a few eyebrows. When she had pulled the silver charm bracelet out of its packaging, she had given him a look of surprise and had been ready to burst into tears when she had noticed that each charm was engraved with something that represented their life as spy partners. She had been rather quiet for the rest of the evening, but he had figured that everything was okay or at least would be.

Today, though, it was apparent that something was wrong. Perhaps she had guessed his secret. Could it be that she was worried that he would tell her that he loved her and that she would be unable to do anything other than break up with Bryce? Or maybe she had a hunch that Dad had told him about his conversation with her? That would definitely be enough to make her feel nervous. He honestly didn't know what to do. Every idea he had had the potential to make things worse rather than better. He was very tired so he settled into his chair hoping that the storm would eventually blow over.

* * *

"Ernie," he heard Marisa say. He felt her shake his shoulder. Why did she have to wake him up now? His nap had felt so good. "It's time to board the plane."

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and followed her to the line. Marisa was still on her phone as they approached the counter, and Ernie sighed. Didn't she know it was going to die if she used data from now until the plane took off? Either way, this was going to be a long day. Ernie hated traveling alone, and this felt like being alone.

Most heavily weighing on his mind, though, was the mission. He had find a way to get through to her or the mission was going to be a flop. Most people attributed his and Marisa's success as a team to their many individual talents. However, he knew that it had much more to do with who they were as a team. Their talents came in handy, but their relationship was much more important. He couldn't count how many times they had almost failed a mission because argument or personal struggle kept them apart. Without open communication and the ability to support each other, their relationship simply didn't work.

Ernie knew he had to do something to save the mission. Even if his conversation would only make things worse, he couldn't just let things slide. Right now, only the mission was at stake. If he let it go, who knew if their partnership would also hang in the balance? More than anything in the world, he knew that he wanted to stay her partner—no matter what happened.

Either the line was short or Ernie's thoughts were particularly distressing. Either way, they were in their seats before he knew it. Ernie was disappointed to find that there was a young woman sitting at the end of their row. However, he was determined to talk to Marisa, and he wouldn't let even a lack of privacy keep him from doing what needed to be done. Things might go totally wrong, but even so Ernie knew he couldn't back down now. He had to make the move to save things.

"Hey," he said to Marisa who was settled beside him with her eyes closed. They had been sitting for such a short time that he was sure that she wasn't asleep yet. "You okay?"

She instantly opened her eyes with a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, Ernie, You scared me. I was almost asleep."

"You're not upset about my dad kinda telling a secret or two are you?" he asked. It was daring move, but it would be worse not to cut to the chase.

Her eyes flashed. "How could he?" she said in an exasperated tone. "I thought I could trust him. Why did I? I knew I shouldn't have."

"He didn't tell me what you told him," Ernie said sincerely.

"Ernest James Cooper," she spat. "What kind of trick is this? You're mean and cruel, and I don't know how we're friends." Her schpeal over, she turned her head away with an arrogant nod.

He waited for a moment knowing that she would cool down as time passed. "Marisa," he said touching her shoulder. She flinched but didn't turn to face him. "Something's going on. We both know it, and things are going to go south for us if we don't face it."

"What if I don't want to work it out?" She was angry now, and her words stung when they hit him.

He took a deep breath before he replied knowing that she couldn't really mean it. "He really wanted to tell me, but I couldn't let him. I wanted to know, sure, but I knew I couldn't find out that way. It would have been the end of us, and I never would do anything to jeopardize our relationship." He felt the half-truth of his final statement as he continued. "We've got to get this worked out. You don't necessarily have to tell me, but we've got to find a way through this somehow."

She turned to face him teary eyed and clearly touched. "Thank you, Ernie," she whispered. Continuing in a gentle yet louder tone, she added, "I've been going through some tough times is all. I can't really talk about it right now, but I'm thankful that you understand."

"I sure do," he said emphatically remembering some of the struggles he had faced over years. In a moment of bravery, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It's going to be alright for you, just like it was for me."

"Yes," she replied after a moment. She pulled away and leaned back into her seat with a sigh.

Ernie leaned out the window to see the plane beginning to move feeling very encouraged indeed. Marisa didn't hate him but rather was grateful for his care and support. With that attitude, he knew they could conquer the obstacles that threatened their partnership.

* * *

When Ernie woke up an hour later, he was relieved to see Marisa asleep beside him. She had looked so tired, and he was happy to see her finally getting some rest.

The sun shone in the window lighting up the plane with its glowing rays. Ernie was surprised to discover that for the first time in months his heart felt similarly light.

He was headed out on a mission with his best friend in the whole world. Its challenges were not currently pressing, but he was still brimming with excitement about a new mountain to be climbed and bested. He could hardly be more thrilled about the adventures that it would bring.

Although four inches of arm rest separated he and Marisa figuratively as well as literally, they still sat side by side as they prepared to face the world of a new mission with its dangers, discomforts, and joys. With so little distance between them, he knew that they could conquer everything.

Could it be that this was what he had been looking for? Perhaps it hadn't been Marisa he needed as much as a change in attitude. He had needed to remember that his destiny mattered and that he more than anyone was in control of it. If Marisa didn't want their destines to be forever linked, he honestly didn't either. He would fight for his happiness only if it didn't mean endangering her own. Glancing over at her again, he suddenly had a word for how he felt—at home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This little story means more to me than you'd ever know, and I hope you're enjoying it too. I'd love to hear from you. Just so you know, I think we have about one more chapter left at this point.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got it from here," Ernie had told her a few minutes ago sending her up to her room for some relaxation. She had wanted to stay and help, but Ernie had insisted that he could finish everything himself. He just needed to encrypt and send a few files, so he was probably right in thinking that it wouldn't take long for him to do that himself.

She opened the door of her hotel room relieved to feel a wave of cold air hit her. Normally, she liked the travel that came with her job as a spy, but Thailand was never her favorite. She always felt hot and sweaty, and she hated having to look hard for something to eat that didn't burn her mouth. Besides, there were all sorts of sketchy people around Bangkok, and missions in Thailand usually brought she and Ernie face to face with them.

This mission had been no exception. She and Ernie were given the task of uncovering the details of an Other Side plot to kidnap the US ambassador. The Organization spy who had caught wind of the plot had been captured and tortured, and Ernie and Marisa knew that they were facing a similar fate when they were sent in. While Ernie was assigned the perhaps easy job of hacking the Other Side's servers, Marisa had to go undercover as an adventurous American college student. Wandering from nightclub to nightclub, she had finally located the Other Side spies and eavesdropped on conversations that had yielded the information necessary to understand the emails Ernie discovered. Now, the case was finished, and once Ernie sent the information to the US embassy they could leave for home.

Marisa took off her shoes with sigh and flopped on the bed relieved to finally have a moment to relax. She had left the action packed world of the mission and was finally safe. She closed her eyes hoping sleep would claim her. However, she felt her heart racing and knew from experience that that would take awhile to stop.

In an instant, she was back to where she had been during her Christmas break. Instead of basking in the glories of her successes, she was still struggling to make sense of her life. Right after Christmas, she had broken up with Bryce. Although she had been sure she was making the right decision, it had been the most painful experience of her life. She could still see the look on his face as she told him goodbye. Thinking about that face had made her Christmas vacation absolutely miserable. Granted, she was relieved to have the breakup over. However, she had been dogged by internal turmoil that left her unable to do anything more than sit in bed and watch Netflix. She had welcomed missions and the return to active duty as something to improve her mood and hopefully restore some of her confidence.

This mission and the one before it had gone well, yes, but she barely felt better at all. No doubts rose to trouble her. However, she still found herself wondering what she was doing with her life. She felt dissatisfied as if everything she was doing was somehow not enough.

But how could it not be? She was established in her career as one of the Organization's most trusted agents. She traveled all over the world for her job and spent every day making a difference. Best of all, she got to share these adventures with her best friend and be one half of a strong, healthy partnership. When she got home, there were people who loved her waiting for her. And she had a loving, successful boyfriend or she had had one. She had gotten off with that one somehow, but still her life was a good one.

Yet, it all felt wrong without Bryce. Despite her success, she felt unrecognized and unappreciated as if she were quietly wiling away her days doing work no one noticed. Her job was one that many people would envy, but more often than not it felt like a daily grind. She sometimes found herself wondering if it was meaningless even though she was deeply aquatinted with its purpose. Worst of all, she felt alone although she was surrounded by friends and family who often told her how much they loved her.

She sat up with a start. She had to stop this negative thinking. Like she always reminded Ernie, being negative gets you nowhere. Putting her hands together in a power pose she had learned at an Organization profession development session, she caught sight of the arrow tattoo on her right wrist. It took her back to her first year of college. Drowning in the work of a double major and Organization training, she had felt like quitting and going to cosmology school instead. She had gotten the tattoo to remind herself to never stop chasing her dreams. Her life was an arrow that could go as far as she wanted it to. Whenever she had been tempted to go out when she needed to study, she had looked at that tattoo.

Here she was living those dreams. All of her hard work had payed off. She had been able to make it through the Next Generation program and join the Organization right after college. Now, she was well respected senior agent. Yet, she was feeling dissatisfied with it all and acting like a kid ready to run away from home. No, this was the wrong decision. She couldn't let a few negative feelings rain her parade. It was time to embrace her life until she loved it again. She belonged here. This was home.

Duh-Du-Du-Duh came the sound of the knock at the door—Ernie's knock.

"Come in," she yelled without getting up.

He walked in with a smile on his face. "I finished the mission, so we can just chill until our flight at seven." He locked the door and plopped down at the end of her bed. "You really should keep your door locked. You never know who might come in."

"Chill," she scolded. "It's not like some Other Side agents are just going to find our hotel, get my room number, and barge in here."

He stared at the door intently, and she watched worry wash over his face. "Ernie, they're not coming. I told you that."

"But that's just the signal that they're coming," he said turning to look at her before glancing back at the door. "That's how it always happens."

"In the movies," Marisa reminded him. "And the dumb spy tv shows you always watch."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"You really should stop watching those so much. You know they just make you worry."

"You doing alright? You seem tired," he asked with evident concern.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. You know how missions go."

Ernie smiled. "You were so tough. I'm proud of you. I got the easy part, while you had to go into those slimy nightclubs."

She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks at his praise. "All in a day's work."

"Taking it like pro you are, I see. Is there anyone I should talk to? I'm ready to go after a nightclub owner if anyone was bothering you."

"No, it was fine," she said feeling grateful that her experiences had been annoying at worst. Studying the pattern of bedspread, she felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. She knew she really needed to tell Ernie what was going on. They had gotten along well on the mission, but a secret like this could hurt their communication and in turn their partnership. With all the challenges she was facing, the last thing she needed was problems in their partnership. She took a deep breath and found herself tracing her tattoo with her finger. "I broke up with Bryce," she said quietly not daring to look up.

"I know," he said simply.

She looked up in surprise. "What? Who told you?"

"Uh, no one," he replied. "I could tell. You seemed different—single maybe?" He laughed. "No seriously, I know you. I knew you were going to choose this in the end. Your life is here, Marisa; and you've always known that. I knew you'd remember that once you had enough time to think it through."

He was right, but his words made her feel slightly uncomfortable as if he were assuming they'd end up together simply because she and Bryce had broken up. "Yeah, this is where I'm meant to be saving the world with you as my sidekick."

He gave her a playful shove. "Not sidekick, partner in crime."

She laughed. "Partner in crime, it is. But I'm not agreeing to date you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." He looked disappointed although she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Not yet at least," she added. "But the future is open season. Who knows where life will take me? All I know is that my home is here."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Mine too," he said. "Mine too."

Looking down at their hands, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. She didn't know what the future might throw at her, but she knew that she was ready. She was home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was a satisfactory ending to the story.  
**


End file.
